Verba Volant
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Ellos se quieren, pero sin decir casi nunca una palabra. Oneshot respuesta al reto "Sin Palabras" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Disclaimer: estos personajes y este escenario no son míos, si bien tampoco me quejaría. Ese lujo sólo le pertenece a nuestra querida J.K. Ni me lucro con mis relatos, ni permito que los utilice nadie**.

**Verba volent**

Había llegado un momento en que las palabras sobraban, eran inútiles, indiscretas, indecorosas y vulgares. No sabía en qué _momento _el momento había llegado. Quizás cuando vio sus propios ojos reflejados en los suyos, cuando sintió su propio aliento mezclarse con el suyo. Puede ser que fuera en el instante en que contempló maravillado, que sabía lo que ella sentía, lo que pensaba, de lo que se reía, sin comentario alguno. Pero, y de esto estaba totalmente seguro, el momento en que lo supo sin confusión alguna, sin barrera, sin censura, fue cuando apareció como algo completamente claro el hecho de que las palabras no podían expresar lo que sentía, se quedaban cortas. Eran inexactas, y, comparado a lo que ocurría en su persona, parecían irreales. Sí, ya sabéis. Como cuando todos los nombres que puedas utilizar no se corresponden con una sensación o una impresión que has tenido. Pues eso era lo que pensaba acerca de las palabras. Había leído una vez en un libro que las palabras deformaban cruelmente lo que en realidad se quiere decir, y no lo había entendido. Pero ahora sí, lo comprendía. No como se comprenden las cosas sin llegar a empatizar del todo con ellas, sino de verdad.

Todo había empezado con un beso accidental, al que habían seguido muchos otros sin mediar diálogo. Desde el inicio, la relación se basaba en el silencio. Callaban lo que sentían, aunque ambos lo sabían, y callaban antes los demás, pobres inocentes partícipes de un juego sin ruido en el que se veían enredados al creer una mentira. Así era, pocas palabras referentes a ellos mismos y a su unión en sí habían cruzado. Sólo lo sé's y ya's que respondían parcamente a miradas significativas. Miradas que significaban "te quiero", "por favor" y millones de cosas más en las que no valía la pena perderse. Miradas que lo decían todo y no decían nada.

Y los gestos.¡Ah! ¿Quién podría alguna vez menospreciar la importancia de los gestos en la vida cotidiana? Los roces involuntarios o voluntarios que arrancaban sonrisas, los regalos sin nota, los guiños cuando estaban seguros de que nadie los veía. Y en la intimidad, las caricias, los besos que recorrían rincones anodinos, insospechados como la planta de la mano, o la rodilla.

Y no hablaban de ello. En realidad el motivo no era el desinterés por las palabras, que, si bien era real, no tenía nada que ver en esta cuestión, ni que el lenguaje gestual fuera suficiente. El motivo real era que, en verdad, no había nada que decir. Habían crecido juntos, se habían visto desnudos antes de que eso resultara embarazoso, se habían besado por primera vez el uno al otro, habían perdido la virginidad juntos. Todo ello, sin necesitar explicaciones.

Sus sentimientos podrían haberles hecho sentir encerrados, pues se veían obligados a mentir a la gente, a ocultarse en las esquinas más recónditas, a no hablar de ello. Sin embargo, y extrañamente, se sentían únicos. Creían, al igual que todos los amantes, que su amor les convertía en los únicos portadores de un secreto hermoso y frágil. Y, al igual que todos los amantes, estaban en lo cierto. Y es que el amor cambia a las personas, les lleva a realizar cosas horribles, y cosas bellas. Lleva al chico más dicharachero del lugar a no hablar, a no contar. A la alumna más brillante a desdeñar sus responsabilidad, a perder su tiempo. Y todo eso, por amor. Amor, grandiosa palabra, que muchos usar sin saber de qué se trata, pero creyendo saber qué debería ser. Pero esa grandiosa palabra no tiene un significado concreto, y nadie puede definirla sin temer errar. Y si bien él nunca la había usado, lo sabía. Y si bien ella lo había oído muchas veces, también lo sabía.

Ambos compartían más que un secreto, más que una relación. Compartían la dificultad de expresión de a quién no le gusta demostrar lo que siente en realidad. En el caso de ella, su comportamiento lo dejaba totalmente claro; era una chica reservada, más estudiosa que charlatana y más lectora que chismosa. Si bien tenía sus ataques de cólera, era ésta una cólera fría que dejaba patidifuso y para nada dispuesto a repetir la experiencia. En lo referente a él, sin embargo, no resultaba tan evidente. Era un chico extravertido, divertido, carismático: el paradigma del chico popular. Incluso su aspecto físico tan diferente les contradecía. Ella era una chica estricta, que siempre llevaba el uniforme perfectamente planchado, el pelo recogido en clase o perfectamente peinado, la sonrisa escasa y sobria. Él, en cambio, era un desastre, las camisas arrugadas bajo el jersey, la ausencia de corbata en los pocos tiempos libres de la semana lectiva, la musculatura notoria que parecía gritar "¡mírame!", la sonrisa facíl y exagerada, que casi le cortaba la cara en dos.

También por eso callaban: ella era la prefecta de su casa, él el delincuente, el vándalo. Ella era la desconocida, a la que únicamente reconocían por el apellido, él el chico malo más querido en todo Hogwarts desde sus tíos. Ella era la estudiosa, y él el cabezaloca al cual le importaban más unas faldas que unas fechas. Pero no sólo eso, no. Eran primos. Y esa era la razón por la que no hablaban de ello, la razón por la cual existía esa complicidad. Esa complicidad implícita generalmente en las relaciones de familia. Desde muy jóvenes, habían estado observándose, queriéndose, poseyéndose. Y todo aquello como sólo saben hacerlo los amantes: en silencio.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo. Este oneshot corresponde al reto _Sin Palabras _del foro "Draco dormiens...". Echad un vistazito por ahí, si os apetece. Ah, y recordad, si bien las palabras vuelan, _scripta manent, _así que si podéis dejar un review, no os hará daño xD**

**Besos,**

**Sirop de Framboise**


End file.
